One Strange Family
by LivCarin
Summary: Sequel to new beginnings. find out what happens when four of the Winx married the wizards and have children, the other two married their true loves and the specialist got married. what does any of this have to do with a kid named Ruby, find out in one strange family
1. prologue

Musa's POV

Today is one is wonderful just like every day but before we get to that the basic things you need to know are it has been three years since we left the Winx to be with the wizards and February 22 last year was the best day of my life. Today is the day my children celebrate their first birthday. My twins Melody and Chorale are the cutest things Melody looks just like me except she has her father's hair and has both our powers while Chorale looks just like Duman except his hair isn't in a Mohawk and is the same color as mine he only has his father's shape shifting powers but I can already tell he has a love for music and I am happy to say I don't regret choosing Duman over Riven I mean Duman is sweet Riven is not and Riven must not care because he got married to Darcy and they have a little girl a little older than Melody and Chorale in other words I have a wonderful life and see Bloom, Stella and Flora daily (we all live together) I haven't talked to Aisha or Tecna in three years but I am ok with that. My life rocks!

Stella's POV

I sometimes have regrets about leaving Brandon and marrying Gantlos but then he does something sweet and its all better also he has given me the best gift ever my children who were born on April 1st. when I told Gantlos the baby's were coming I meant it as a joke but later I found out that it was not a joke the oldest Joe he has his dads power and loves darkness he also looks like his dad only he has my hair color, Star the middle child who has the power of the stars and moon, she looks just like me except her hair is the same color as Gantlos and finally my youngest J.J he looks just like his brother except his hair is the same color of that of Gantlos he also has his dads power but he likes the sun. There is just one thing I hate about this whole thing, I haven't seen any of the specialists in three years and I haven't seen Aisha or Tecna. Oh and one thing that I really, really hate is that Brandon had to go marry stupid chimera (Duchess Cassandra's daughter from season 3). But hey I'm stronger so I don't care anymore. My life is bright!

Flora's POV

I miss Helia sometimes but then I look into Anagan's eyes and the pain of losing Helia to princess Krystal goes away plus when I hear my little children who were born on June 18th I can't do anything but smile. I thought I was only having one child but it turns out I had two the oldest Eric has his dads powers I can sense it and my surprise baby girl who I named Ivy she has super speed like her dad and nature powers too. Eric has my hair and my smile but the rest is completely Anagan and ivy has his hair color and his smile, or should I say smirk, and the rest is me. We couldn't be happier and I am elated I chose Anagan because he has given me adventures Helia had never dreamed of giving me but I do miss Tecna and Aisha and the specialist I haven't talked to them in three years but I'm not sure I want to I mean seeing Helia with another girl might still hurt even though I am married, with children. But other than that I love my life!

Bloom's POV

Now I have everything, a husband who loves me and Is not overprotective like Sky and now three children. The oldest who we named Ember has his red hair and my face and even though she is only a day old I can already sense she possesses the dragon flame, my son Flame looks just like his dad but has my eyes and I can bet he has his dads power and lastly we have Ruby she's different from the other two she has my hair and my face structure but her eyes are a very pale blue they are almost like ice and I can already tell she does not have the dragon fire in her and she seems to have a darker aura then her father but that cant possibly be true. So that leaves me to wonder what she will be when she grows up. Anyway I haven't talked to Aisha or Tecna in three years but I hear they both married their true loves from red fountain Timmy and Nabu. I also hear that sky and Diaspro got back together and got married and had a little boy and guess what. I'm not jealous; in fact I am happy for them. I mean I don't know why I wouldn't; I have a terrific family and wonderful friends. My life is on fire!

~Winx~

"Knock, Knock can we come in?" I heard Musa ask from outside the door. I looked at Ogron for conformation and he nodded his consent. He had Flame and Ember in his arms and didn't want to wake them.

"You girls can come in but be quiet the kids are sleeping" I whisper yelled

"Hey Bloom how you feeling?" asked Flora

"Great, now let me introduce you to Ember and Flame" I said pointing at each of the children in turn when I said their name "and Ruby" I said holding up the child in my arms.

"They are so cute" cooed Musa

Suddenly Stella grabbed Ruby from my arms causing her to wake up. When Stella saw her eyes she yelped and practically dropped her.

"What's up with her eyes Bloom?" she asked in a frightened tone

"we don't know but she's not like the other two she doesn't possess the dragon fire but she only has half of Ogron's powers so we don't know what power she has but judging by her eyes I would have to go with ice." I explained, while Musa, Stella and Flora looked shocked or maybe horrified really I couldn't tell.

~Winx~

Four years later

"Happy birthday Ember, Flame and Ruby!" we all yelled

I was so happy my little children were turning five years old and that is the age little fairies and wizards show their true powers. Musa had been right Melody had the power of music and could shape shift and Chorale had gotten the power to shape shift. Also both Joe and J.J got their fathers strength and Star has the power of the moon and stars, needless to say she is stronger at night than during the day but we have managed to keep her from turning nocturnal. Ivy became the next generation of nature fairies but she also has super speed like her dad and Eric is fast, like really fast and doesn't have the power of nature but still has an expertise that only the offspring of a nature fairy could have. Now it's time for my children to show their true powers. Ember will go first, then Flame and lastly Ruby.

"Ok Ember here is what we'll do I am going to try to attack you and you make a dragon shield then Musa will blast a minor sonic attack and you will absorb it. Got it?" I said. She nodded

She did it perfectly; my oldest daughter possesses the dragon flame and can absorb power. Next is Flame.

He had the same test as Ember but couldn't make the shield so we determined that he had only Ogron's powers. Then was the child I knew everyone was waiting to see Ruby

"Ready Ruby you are going to have the same test as Ember and Flame" I explained

"Bring it on losers" is how she responded and she used so much malice that even the wizards looked scared. When we launched the attack at her she used an ice shield that not only protected her but launched the same attack only stronger at us. Then we did the absorption test and she absorbed the power easily so my youngest daughter has the power of ice and could possibly be evil. Fun!


	2. The Visitors

"I can't believe it has been almost 17 years since we last talked to Tecna and Aisha "I complained

"Maybe we can convince them to come and visit us" Stella suggested

"Do you really want those two in the same building as the wizards and our children?" I asked her

"I think it would work" said flora

"As if, the only way that would work is if we locked them all in different closets and seal them with enough magic that they could never get out" said Musa

Suddenly I felt a breeze on the back of my neck even though we were inside

"Flora, your children are here" I told her

"Ivy, slow down please and Eric you too" she said to her children

"Ok and mom you are wanted in the training room. All of you are we wanted to show you how much we've been working." Ivy said in a sweet yet enthusiastic tone.

"why don't we invite the girls and ALL the boys to come visit us after we watch whatever our children have planned for us" I suggested

"Fine but don't be upraised if I lock Melody and Chorale in a closet" said Musa

And with that we all went to the training room to watch our children.

~Winx~

Aisha's POV

I can't believe it has been 17 years since I had last saw my friends. Even though I was still mad at them for marrying the wizards and breaking the boy's heart I still wanted to see them again.

"Tecna, do you know how to track Bloom, Stella, Flora or Musa?" I asked her

"Yeah, why" she said

"Because I want to pay a surprise visit to the other Winx" I said

"It's a good idea but is it logical I mean they still might want to hurt us" she said

"But if we have our children with us they won't I mean even the wizards are nice enough not to hit mothers with their children watching"

"Then I say let's do it" she said and with that she called her husband and children "Timmy, Digit, Jimmy we are going to take a trip to visit some old friend of mine" said Tecna

"It's not logical for us to meet someone who you have never talked about mom" said her youngest, Jimmy he had orange hair like his father, he dint wear glasses and had a muscular chest.

"Yeah mom why have you never told us about these friends of yours" said her daughter Digit who looked exactly like Tecna except her hair was longer and she wore glasses.

"It's a very long story" Tecna said sheepishly

"Well let me just call my family and we will be off" I said "Andrew, Tide, Nabu we are taking a trip" I called to them. Andrew is my son he is the oldest and is a spitting image of Nabu (without the braid that is) and Tide is my daughter who looks just like me except she has Nabu's eyes

~Winx~

Sky's POV

"Hey guys guess who I just got a call from" I said to Brandon, Riven and Helia

"Tecna and Aisha" Riven said joking

"Actually yes" I said, enjoying the shocked look on their faces

"We are going to go see Bloom, Stella, Musa and Flora" I told them

"B-But what am I going to tell Krystal" Helia stuttered

"Just tell her, I am going to visit my ex-girlfriend for a while, bye"" then run" said Riven

"Am I aloud to bring Christopher and Nico with me?" He asked me

Christopher is Helia and Krystal's oldest son he has her hair color but looked just like him and Nico was his youngest son who looked exactly like Helia.

"Sure" I said "Tecna and Aisha are bringing their children"

"Do you think the girls have kids?" asked Brandon

"With the wizards, as if" Riven said

"Anyway I'm just going to tell Diaspro that I am going on a mission and I am taking Michel and Sam with me". Michel is my oldest son he looks like me but with Diaspro attitude and Sam is just the opposite.

"Well I'm going to go get Max I think both of us could use a break from my own little witch Darcy."

"Well since all of you are going I can't see the harm in taking Jackson and Derek for a boys retreat, I'm positive Chimera wouldn't mind" said Brandon. Both Jackson and Derek looked just like Brandon but they had Chimera's hair color.

"Ready to go?" I asked a couple of minutes later."

"Yeah, they all said"

And with that we all left to tides were Aisha and Tecna were waiting for us"

~Winx~

Blooms POV

"Do all the stunts you do have to make your life flash before my eyes?" I asked my children

They looked at each other and responded "yep"

"Well in that case next time you want to do a stunt show don't invite me" said Flora

"Fine by me" said Ivy

"What you didn't like it" Ogron asked

"No, so I assume you taught them that"

"Your assumption is correct my dear" he told me and I couldn't help but blush

"hey what is that?" chorale asked us

When we turned we saw portal open and 19 figures came out. The Guardians (that's what we call ourselves now that we are no longer the Winx) and I got into our battle positions.

"Who are you and what do you want" Ruby asked, with so much venom that 13 of the figures backed up.

"Well we are here to visit some friends and since you look like one I'm saying we are in the right place" said a very familiar voice but I just couldn't place where I heard it from"

"Yeah I came to say hello to my ex-girlfriend and you look just like her" said a male

"Yes she does, except for her eyes anyway" said another familiar female voice

"Do you know bloom?" asked another man

"What's it to you?" she asked

"Ruby don't be rude" I said to her "and you close that portal and step into the light where I can see you"

And with that eight people who I never thought I would see again came into the light. That drove me over the edge.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them

"Like I said we came to see the rest of the wi-"started sky

"We are no longer the Winx, we are the guardians now" I told him

"Mom do you know these people?" Flame asked me

"Yes I do so let's go into the living room for introductions"


	3. Trip to earth

Sky's POV

I can't believe she had two children with that wizard. I know I am married but I would have been totally ready to divorce Diaspro if bloom had asked to have me back but no, she started a family with this wizard. I hate it.

Bloom's POV

"Ok guys as you know I married Ogron" I saw Sky make a face but I kept going "and we had three children"

"Three, I've only seen two" sky said

"You're right I don't know where my oldest child is" I said

"I'm here" I heard ember say

"Ok this is Ember, she is my oldest. This is Flame, he is my middle child and this is Ruby she is my youngest and the most aggressive one here so don't make her mad"

"Well as you know I married Diaspro and our two sons are Michel and Sam" I said proudly hoping to make Bloom jealous but all she said was "wow Michel looks just like you" and that was that

"Well as you know I married Duman and we had a girl named Melody and a little boy named chorale" Musa said

"Well I married Darcy and we had one kid named Max" Riven said in a proud tone

"Well I married Anagan and we had two children. Our oldest is Eric and my little girl is Ivy" said Flora

"And I married Krystal and my two children are Nico and Christopher" Helia said

"And I married Gantlos and had three children, my oldest is Joe then we have star and lastly there is J.J" Stella said

"And I married chimera" Brandon said sheepishly "and we have two children, Jackson and Derek"

"Of course I married Timmy and we had two children, Digit and Jimmy" Tecna said

"And I married my Nabu and we had two children who are Tide and Andrew" Aisha said

"Well now that introductions are done can someone please tell me who these people are" Jimmy said pointing at us.

"These are my friends from 17 years ago Bloom, Musa, Stella and Flora. And enemies from the past Ogron, Duman, Anagan and Gantlos" Tecna told her son

"And who are they?" ruby asked me pointing at the boys

"They are the men we used to date who also helped us save the world three times" I told her

I could sense that the awkwardness in the air was going to choke us if we didn't break the ice soon so I said the first thing that came to my mind "want to watch our children train?"

~Winx~

""Your children train?" Aisha asked me

"Yeah almost every day" I responded "but they choose to, we don't make them"

As I was saying this Ruby and Ember were climbing a fifty foot latter to a tightrope. The girls all shrieked when ruby and ember jumped off the tightrope just to be caught by Chorale and Flame.

"Have they ever been dropped while doing this stunt?" Tecna asked

"Well out of the ten of them only seven of them ever fell and out of that seven only four actually hit the ground." I said in an it doesn't matter tone. The girls just stared at me like I was crazy.

Then ivy and Eric jumped high into the air and grabbed a couple of rings that were hanging from the roof. They supported themselves by their legs while star and Joe came and grabbed their arms

This went on for a while but eventually the kids got tired and the girls were losing their voices from yelling so much so we decided to go to the kitchen to get a snack.

~Winx~

"So how have you been?" I asked the girls

"Same old" Tecna said "there have been no attacks on magix since you ran off with the wizards"

"You know what?" I asked "we should take a vacation just the six of us, so we can catch up"

"I would" Musa started "but to get a weekend by myself I would have to lock my children in a closet, and that is cruel and demeaning"

"We could take a trip to earth and put our children in a normal high school just so they can get the culture" Aisha suggested

"Suddenly the closet doesn't seem so cruel" Musa said

We all laughed but I was actually considering taking my family to earth I had to tell Ogron something, and the best place to do that would be on earth where he could use no magic.

"I like the idea, we should take a vacation to earth, all of us and our children could definitely benefit from not using magic, and I say we go to earth"

The other girls looked at me like I was crazy but then agreed

~Winx~

Three days later we were on earth, as in all of us me, Musa, Stella Flora the wizards the specialist Tecna and Aisha oh and all of the children, and we had limited complaining (from the adults, the children are still complaining). We had decided to go to Florida instead of Gardenia but me, Ogron, Ruby and Ember were all going to see my parents later on in the month but for now we were getting the children ready for their first day at Miami beach high school and frankly if you said they were worried that would have been a major understatement.

~Winx~

Embers POV

I can't believe my mom was making me go to an earth school and not use magic. Life is so unfair sometimes, but there are some positive parts to this whole plan I mean I get to hang around certain cut specialist named Michael, but that is a different story. Anyway, today is the first day of earth high school and I am dreading it, I'm mainly dreading what ruby may do and fitting in with earthlings but also the normal first day of school stuff.

"We are here" my mom said

"Do we have to go?" Digit asked for the 20th time today

"Yes you do" Tecna responded

Knowing we couldn't win the 21 of us walked into the school, and I swear everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us. Ruby looked angry but everyone else looked scared and more than likely I looked scared too because when Ruby is angry somebody could die.

~Winx~

So far the day had gone great we had finished half of our classes and were going to lunch when suddenly someone came up behind us,

"Can I help you girls with anything" he asked us

And that simple question drove Ruby over the edge, she turned slowly her eyes practically glowing with power and froze the poor boy in front of everyone in the hall

"Good luck explaining that" I whispered to her.


End file.
